Alpha And Omega: The Super Wolf
by OmegaWolfSaint
Summary: my first fanfic hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**authors note:hi guys this is my first story so it might not be good. anyways hope you like it**


	2. HOLY CRAP

One day Humphrey and Kate were playing around (they are pups at this part of the story) and Humphrey was thinking about loving Kate. And superpowers.( this will make more sense later)

"Kate I've been thinking" Humphrey said.

"About what?" She said.

"Well…"

"What is it"

"superpowers, for some reason. I know is weird but it just seems like it's something really important to me." He said

"Uh, Ok I'm gonna leave now." Kate said.

Ah geez now she thinks I'm a total idiot.( the parts with no quotations are Humphrey's thoughts or narrations)

Humphrey continued to play around for a few minutes when he heard a Scream.

"Kate!" He yelled

He ran and ran until he just felt like he couldn't run anymore.

"Got to keep going, got to keep going"

Suddenly his eyes started to glow. He didn't notice and started to run faster until he was just a blur

He finally got to the source of the scream and jumped in the air. He jumped but didn't come down.

"HOLY CRAP" he yelled. He saw Kate being attacked by a rouge.

He started to fly down at supersonic speed and tackled the rouge off of Kate.

"Humphrey?" Said Kate

Humphrey looked at her and then redirected his attention to the rouge. He stared into the rouges eyes and the rouge started to whimper."Leave here and NEVER RETURN!" Humphrey yelled in a demonic voice

"NO" the rouge said

"are you sure?" Humphrey said and caught on fire.

"Aaaahhhh" screamed the rouge. He watched the rouge run then turned around and saw everybody staring at him in shock. His eyes were still glowing but he was no longer able to fly and run fast. Nor was he in flames.

"What"he said right before he passed out


	3. What happened

"Uh, my head. What happened?" Humphrey said. "You kind of fell out of the sky and caught on fire" Kate said."WHAT! I was on FIRE!"he said." Yup"

"Wait lemme try something" he closed his eyes and clenched his paws into fists and then he caught on fire.

"Woah that's cool" Kate said.

"Welllllll… There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."he said.

"What"

"I…I"

"You what"

"I love you Kate but you are an alpha and I, an omega. A stupid insignificant omega."he said

"I love you to but it's against the law, and your not stupid"

"We'll get your dad to remove the freaking law" he said.

"I'll try" she said

"Ok catch you later" he said. Then he blasted fire out of his fists and shot into the sky.

Everyone saw and watched him rocket out of Kate's den and into the air.


	4. Power list

**Humphrey's power list**

**flying,**

**super strength,**

**super speed,**

**can catch fire, **

**Can control electricity,**

**telekinesis,**

**can control water,**

**can control rock**


	5. WHAT

As Humphrey was flying away he was surprised at what just happened. He was talking to himself."She just said she loved you". "Yeah, I know". "But why". "Because". "Because why". "Because… REASONS!" "Oh shut up" he said

Meanwhile at Kate's den

"I need to get him to remove the law or we can't be together".

Winston then walked in and scared Kate like a demon or a grim reaper. "Who was that who flew out of the den, Kate?" "It was Humphrey." She said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Did he do anything to you Kate!?" "No he just said to remove the law so we could be together"

"WHAT" a voice said in the background. "Oh crap" Kate said. Humphrey flew past and said "oh crud I'm screwed" "Winston and Kate laughed at this but eve ran at him like a rabid cheetah on steroids yelling death threats.

" I'm gonna tear your face of with my claws and throw it on the ground so you can see my paws crush it!"

Humphrey landed and threw her to the side with the flick of his paw. "I don't think so"

Kate ran to Humphrey while Winston ran to eve. "Are you ok!" They both said at the same time.

"Jinx" they said

"Double jinx" they said

"Triple jinx" only Kate said. "Dang" said Winston. You can't talk or you owe me a caribou leg, so you owe me one. "Or if I say his name 3 times" Humphrey said "so Winston Winston Winston."

"Back to the initial question, I'm ok not sure about her" "I'm fine" she said. "But how did he block me and he can't be with Kate." First of all, I blocked you because I have super strength

(Read chapter Humphrey's powers to see all of them) as well as flying, super speed, etcetera.

"OK, that's kind of creepy, but cool to!" Eve said. "Plus you do still owe her a caribou leg." "But the jinx was broken." Said Winston. "Yeah but even though it was broken, you still owe her one." Eve said. "Well crud." Winston said.

"Humphrey your a lot more muscular than before." Kate said. "Yeah I know." "You sound depressed" she said. "I know" "do you want to tell us why?" "I know, I…I mean maybe later."

"Well let's at least tell the pack you have powers."she said. "Ah geez ok" he said. "but afterwards I'm going to go lie down in my den, alone" "but why" she said. "Well because…"

"Because why" "because I want to just remember my parents." "Whoa whoa whoa you don't have parents!" They all said. "Yup. I don't have parents"


	6. Meeting

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"Yup. No parents." I said. "What. The. Heck" eve and Kate said. "Wait wait wait you didn't know that?" Winston said. "Eve, remember Leo and Krystal?" "Oh yeah. They were Humphrey's parents?" She said. "Whoa whoa whoa you knew my parents?" I said."yeah they were the pack leaders of the north and we saw you when you were just born." OK, that's weird. How come I don't remember you?" I said. "Well, we saw you when you were just born and you were too young to remember" said Eve. "OK thanks for the info.

Time skip: talking to the pack

Humphrey hadn't shown up yet because he wanted to surprise the pack. Kate went up first and she said "OK everybody we have scheduled meeting for 3…2…1 right now! So we just figured out that humphrey has no parents" and then there was a yell in the crowd. It was the omegas. "What!" Salty said. "I never heard that!" Said mooch. "Yeah what gives!" Said shaky. "Ok I know that no one knew this. It is because he didn't want to have everyone swarming him about it." "Everyone started saying they wouldn't swarm him. "But he will definitely get a crowd around him now because what he is going to show you will kind of make you ummm… Freak out." "Why" everyone said. "this is why" and then he jumped out from behind the rock that Kate was on. When he landed he punched the ground so hard that it cracked the ground open. Everyone was just sitting there in shock. "What?" I said. You have SUPERPOWERS!?" We heard the omegas say. "Yeah and I will be demonstrating them to you.

First flying I will go to the moon and bring back a rock for the pack." He flew up and came down with a huge moonrock. "And that is flying and I guess super strength too. I will lift the heaviest thing in jasper at the end. Next super speed." He ran in one direction and came from the other. "That was speed. I can, well just watch this one." And he caught on fire. "That was fire and 4 more to go. Next, telekinesis" and he stared at Kate and his eyes started glowing and she slowly started levitating. "Ok can someone shoot lightning at me" someone found a taser and shot it at him. He grabbed them and the electricity went to his body and surged through him but he didn't feel pain. He dropped them and pointed his finger at the sky and it shot a lightning bolt. "ok i can control rock and water too." i said while demonstrating these. "Ok last thing. What is the heaviest thing in jasper. And DON'T SAY MOOCH." Ooh ooh ooh it's probably howling rock." Someone said. "Thank you." He walked over, jammed his paws into the side and lifted it off the ground and put it back. " ok that's it. Goodbye."


	7. Fight, fight, fight

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was walking to my den and literally the whole pack was following me (except Kate who was walking with me) and it was getting on my nerves. "Why are you following me." "Because we have our best fighter, a new wolf named Garth, wants to challenge you to a fight." "Wow is he seriously going to try that?" "Yeah, I am" he said coming out of the crowd. Are you kidding me? This little guy!" I said showing off my muscles. In the background I heard some girls faint and some guys going "whoa" the only girl I saw faint was Kate, because she was right beside me. I was a little bigger than him due to my super strength muscles. " OK, you asked for it" I said and my eyes started glowing and he started hovering. He floated until he was over the cliff edge. "You give up" I said. " never!" "Ok" I said and clapped my hands. As soon as I did that an army of wolfs made of fire appeared. "How about now?" "Yes I give I give!" He screamed like a little pup. "Ok" I said and the fire army disappeared. "Or not" he said and charged me. " are you kidding me" I said. as he got closer to me the more my muscles grew. Sometimes when I get mad, my muscles grow. By the time he got to me I was at least three inches taller. He hit me but I felt no pain. He said "wha..huh" I then punched him over the edge of the cliff. He fell screaming toward the water. "Aaahhhhhh" then lilly, Kate's sister, came up running and yelling his name. "Where is Garth" she said. "Ummm" I said then there was a big SMACK and I continued "well he challenged me to a fight and I punched him off the cliff into the lake.

"But" she said. "But what" I said. " well, I'll tell you later." "Ok I'm going to my den now see ya later." "Why" Kate said. "I already told you. To think about my parents


	8. Whaaaa?

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was walking to my den and suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes and turned my head. My eyes started glowing like they always do when I use telekinesis and lifted up who was behind the bushes. It was salty, shaky, and mooch. "What are you doing here?" I half asked half demanded. "We just wanted to see how our buddy is doing." Salty said. "And ask if you had a girlfriend yet." "Well first, I'm fine." "Well keep going." "A big N O." I lied. "Well ok" they said and walked away.

I got to my den and laid down. I thought of them and started to cry. I was there or a while when I saw a bright light from outside. "What the heck?" I said. Then 2 wolves walked in and smiled. "Who are you." I said. They both kind of looked like me. "Hey son its been a while." "Oh my god." I said. Just then Eve, Winston and Kate walked in to see how I was doing. "Hey how are y… Leo? Krystal?" Winston said. "The two and only." Leo said. "And I see you still have your sense of humor." Winston said. Then Kate ran up to me and pinned me. "My parents said that we could be together. But alpha school is just a few days away." "Well I can't go because with my powers it would take me two seconds to run twenty laps, and log lifts would just be nothing to me like picking up a piece of fur." Yeah I know but we can see each other in the spring. Ok bye."she said and they walked away.

So I helped my parents find a den near mine and Kate left for alpha school. This is going to be a long winter.


	9. Spring

Humphrey's P.O.V

Time skip spring

Me and my omega buddies were walking towards the hunting grounds. They didn't know but the alphas get back today and I was going to see Kate. We got to the grounds and I saw Kate. "Look who's back from alpha school." I said. "Whoa whoa whoa she's an alpha your still an omega." "Well then let's go see her.

We got down and I called her name. She saw me, ran at me, and pinned me. "Hey Kate." I said. "Hey humph." She said and kissed me. The omegas just stood there. "What the heck." "Yeah I lied about having a girlfriend. So… Let's go "have some fun"?" "Yeah sure." She said. I could tell she was doing her best to hold in her excitement.

On the way to Kate's den, all of a sudden, the rouge from before jumped out and clawed me in the eye. Then he clawed me in the chest. "OW! that will definitely scar." I said. He then punched me in the face and my vision started to blur. "Ugh" I said. Then I punched him in the face and he flew back at incredible speed. I watched him fly away and then blacked out.


	10. SHUT UP

Humphrey's P.O.V

Time skip: two years?!

I woke up staring at a rock. No wait, scratch that, the roof of the healers den. "Huh, I wonder where Kate is". I then heard howling outside. I went and looked just in time to see Kate rub noses with…with, um who is that guy? oh its that twerp i beat in a fight one time. "ok well lets go see them." I growled.

We got to the cliff overlooking the wedding. And somehow the cuts didn't scar, hm. I stood there hoping she wouldn't notice us. We watched until it was over then we jumped down to walk to the train. Everyone saw us and when Kate did she ran over to me and hugged me. "So I was gone for two years and this is what I find when I wake up. My girlfriend kissing some random guy!" "No it's n" "SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." I said then ran off toward the train with my brother, Shadow, who always follows me wherever i go unless i tell him not to. We ran into our parents and told them that we were leaving because Kate married someone she didn't even know.

We got onto the train and we're heading for Idaho. My muscles had gone down from doing nothing for 2 years but I planned on exercising.

2 hours later.

We got to Idaho and found a den and hunted for the day. It's going to be a while before I do anything related to jasper because of HER.


	11. going back

Shadow was at the den and I was working out. We learned to hunt and it was actually quite simple. I then heard a whimper. I saw a pup and he had three scars on his left cheek. they were claw marks. I jumped out of the bush and said just to be funny, "humphrey to the rescue" his face immediately brightened. "your humphrey i will treat you with respect" "no need for that but two questions. how did you get those scars and what is your name." "miles" "ok miles how did you get those scars" "well my dad kind of clawed me for being an omega, so i ran away." "western pack." "yep" "garth and kate" "my parents names" names" "yeah thought so. she was my girlfriend before i got knocked out for two years. and when i woke up, she was kissing him in front of me." "well my mom said she misses you and she has been sad ever since you left." i got up to go hunting and he followed me. when i got there i was hunting when a bear came up and clawed across my face and across my chest very deep, just about hitting me in the eye. i threw it off of me and killed it for food. we walked back to the den and ate while my gash turned into a scar.

next morning

we all worked out and were all extremely muscular and i figured out how to give people powers and gave shadow speed and fire and miles speed and strength and fire. it had been around a year since we found miles and were going back to the pack we caught a ride on a train."ok miles when we get there call me luke and not humphrey so they dont know its me." "got it"

time skip at jasper. kates P.O.V.

"kate three wolves entered the territory and we need your help" "got it lets go"

we got to the clearing and three wolves walked in. one was complete black. one was miles, me and garths pup. the last one was grey and had two huge scars. one on his chest, one on his face, just about hitting his eye. they were all extremely muscular.

Humphreys P.O.V.

we were walking into the clearing for the meetings and the whole pack was there. no one knew who we were but they knew who miles was. kate ran up to him and hugged him. "oh my goodness miles your so muscular how did this happen." "with some help from mr. luke" he pulled away from them and ran over to me and shadow. "goodbye miles" i said. he got a confused look and said. "but werent you going to stay with me here." 'if its ok with your leader" winston nodded." i started to walk away. he ran at me with his super speed and picked me up and carried me back. "geez miles whyd you do that." 'to get you to stay, mr. luke." "geez i was just going to find a den." i whispered to him. "ok" he whispered back. garth saw miles and was mad. he slapped him opening the scars, making miles cry. i saw this, ran up to garth, and punched. well that was a mistake.


	12. mistake

i punched him. big mistake. first of all because that blew my cover, because he flew back.(i just wanted to add this for no reason -) second of all he had a glass shard under his fur, and it cut open my paw. i howled in pain , and everyone recognized the howl. they stayed back though. "well that didn't last long." i continued to punch garth until he could barely even walk. when i was finished, i has lots of scrapes and some new scars. miles ran up to me again and hugged me. "at least your still walking." "yeah but even the grizzly didn't leave this many gashes." i said pointing at my face and chest. "oh yeah, how bad did that hurt" "geez kid it felt like i was dying but at least i'm still alive." "he he yeah" then kate ran up to me and hugged me. i pushed her away and started to walk away."ok whats your deal." she said. "your my deal, thats what" "why am i your deal" "lets see. well i saved your life four times, thats the mud river, the bear and the rouge twice then i got put in a coma and when i woke up, you were kissing him in front of me" i said, gesturing to garth. "oh yeah" she said sheepishly. "well the good thing is that your still alive."she said. "yeah...good." "what do you mean" "i mean you 'sort of' ruined my life and i wish the grizzly had killed me when it had the chance" "listen you, when you were put in a coma, i thought you were dead and now ive made a mistake i cant fix" she said gesturing to miles. "well mom id rather have humphrey as my dad than garth" he said. "i know but he is still mad at me." she said. 'not really no."i said. "eh i never really liked miles anyway" said garth. i then surrounded my fist with flaming rock and punched him in the face. he got knocked out. everyone cheered. "mr. humphrey" miles said "can you be my dad instead of garth." "well why not" when kate heard this she got sad. "i still want kate as my mom though" then she lifted her head and looked like she was going to explode. miles started cheering.


	13. powers powers powers

I was sitting there with kate and miles about to explode. "cant you you guys hold in your emotions like me." "no" they both said. and kate started hugging me and licking me and miles caught on fire. when that happened kate ran and got some water and gave it to miles and told him to pour it on himself. "no miles youll lose your fire powers forever it you get water on yourself." "fire powers? kate said. "yeah mom he gave them to me, watch." and he started playing with fire (ha ha). "i can give you powers too but if you use them in anger i will revoke them forever." "ok" "ill start with controlling water" i put one paw on her head and my eyes started glowing so bright that one guy just passed out. "now go to the stream and see what happens" "ok' we sat there for a minute and then there was a huge explosion and a wave of water smashed into us and everyone was soaked except miles because he surrounded himself with fire to block the water. i used my fire to dry everyone. "why do you still have fire powers" miles asked. "because i literally cant lose them" i said. "here watch." i put one hand on my head and showed him and when i was done my powers were fine. "see?" "yeah" then kate came up and was soaking wet. "i guess i need some training first" she said. "Yeah no kidding, hey humphrey guess what" garth said. i smashed his face between two rocks and he fell over. "um, lets see. your a freaking prick that needs to die." "yeah that seems about right." he said, and everyone bust out laughing. "so focus on the water and control it" "ok" she tried and got it. "later ill let you do this." the ground started shaking and a huge rock came out of the ground. then fire started spewing out of my hands. then a tsunami sized wave came crashing toward us and stopped right before it hit us. then is dissipated into mist. "you dont want to be too powerful though." "i can see that" she said.


End file.
